Happy Christmas to you too, Aria
by snowcoveredhills
Summary: Aria adores Spencer from afar, before deciding to just give her the damn christmas card she wrote for her. Sparia AU. Short one shot, 1000 words.


"Happy Christmas to you too, Aria"

It was the last day of school before Christmas break, and she knew this was her last chance. She'd had this Christmas card in her bag all week yet everyday she found a new excuse not to hand it over to the person who's name was writen in beautiful gold writing on the front of the envelope. Aria had gotten used to admiring her love from afar. She'd never admit to having crushed on her since she was a tiny, loud freshman all those years ago. Now as a senior, in her last year of school, she thought maybe now was time to try and get to know her better than she did, and hope this love wasn't as unrequited as it sometimes felt. Aria was always found with her two best friends, Hanna and Emily. During their many conversations about who was the hottest guy this week, she would find herself daydreaming about the beautiful, tall, perfect human being who had her heart. Sometimes, she was even lucky enough to see her as she walked about the school between classes. Often, they would hold eye contact as one walked passed the other, Aria always wondering if she felt the powerful pull towards her like she did. Although their conversations tended to stick to class work and assignments that were due, Aria couldn't get enough. Just last week, when they had bumped into each other as Aria came out of the bathroom, their arms contiued to touch while both appologised, neither wanting to move and loose the warmth they suddenly felt from the others touch. She asked Aria how her day had been, and Aria replied with "better now", and before she ran off embarrassed she swore she saw her tilt her head and smile widely, starting to nod in agreement.

Aria decided it would be a nice gesture to give her a Christmas card. She had spent ages deciding what to write inside; she didn't want to come off as a crazy stalker. She spent the evening sat at her desk, writing down some possibilities in her notebook. "Hope you have a good Christmas" and "I hope you have happy holidays" got scrapped due to the fact they were far too common and didn't actually mean anything. After a ton of crumpled paper on the floor, the message that eventually made its way onto the card in her bag read "Being in class with you is the best part of my day, and nothing beats seeing you in the hallway. Email me, you have the address. A.M". By the time she'd wrote that and eventually found something that rhymed, she decided it would have to do because it was already midnight and she was exhausted.

It was lunch hour, and Aria made her way towards her locker before her next class. She seen her then, walking with a bunch of other people. Aria held her locker door and peered around it, wondering if she'd see her, slighty excited at the prospect of that possibility. And she did. They held each others gaze, until Aria gave in and gave her the smallest of waves. This didnt go unnoticed though, and in return she winked. This gave Aria the courage to finally decide she would give her the card at the end of her last class, where she would be sitting just 3 metres away from her.

As Aria sat in that last class of the day, she had to remind herself not to stare, or drool for that matter. She tried to keep her eye on the movie, but she couldn't help herself. The class seemed to last a lifetime - but the moment the bell rang she was reminded that she was actually going to do this. She told herself that if she didnt hear from her after giving her the card, that she had a whole month to lie in bed and watch soppy movies and eat until she felt a little better before having to face her at school again. She'd just have to move on, she couldn't continue hoping and praying that she felt the same, she needed to know for sure.

She waited until the class emptied, then walked towards her teachers desk. "Happy Christmas, Miss Hastings" she said, as she handed her the card. Her teacher took the card out of Aria's hands, slowly, brushing her fingers as she did, and without breaking eye contact, she replied in a sweet tone "Happy Christmas to you too, Aria"


End file.
